Unchained Melody
by K. Neko Harumi
Summary: Mimpi buruk masih mendatanginya setiap malam. Kejadian itu berputar-putar dikepalanya bagaikan potongan-potongan film. Namun sayangnya, film itu tidak berakhir bahagia. "I still can't believe that ours story didn't go on forever." /Chara-death, RnR?


Unchained melody

God speed your love to me

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

. . . . . .

Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian mengenaskan itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintainya. Mimpi buruk masih mendatanginya setiap malam. Kejadian itu berputar-putar dikepalanya bagaikan potongan-potongan film. Namun sayangnya, film itu tidak berakhir bahagia.

Sasuke Uchiha menatap langit malam Kota Tokyo dengan kedua mata obsidiannya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Langit malam itu dihiasi oleh rembulan dan bintang-bintang.

_ "Sasuke-kun, bukankah langit malam ini sangat indah?" _Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembutnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Wajah gadis berambut sewarna bubble gum itu muncul dibenaknya.

"Ya, sangat indah, Sakura."

**Flashback**

"Sa-suke-kun," Suara gadis itu terdengar sangat lemah. Bercak-bercak merah mengotori dressnya yang berwarna putih. Tubuh lemahnya berada dalam dekapan seorang pemuda tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Sakura, jangan banyak bicara. Sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang." Ujar pemuda berambut deep blue itu. Sementara itu, gadis yang berada didalam dekapannya hanya dapat tersenyum.

Tangan mungil gadis itu menyentuh pipi si pemuda, "Aku tidak kuat lagi, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya pelan. Dan tanpa dia sangka sebelumnya, setetes air jatuh ke pipinya. Bukan, air itu bukan air hujan. Air itu adalah air mata seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang menyentuh pipinya, "Tidak. Dengar Sakura, tatap aku, tetaplah bersamaku." Ujar Sasuke keras kepala. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap emerald Sakura dalam.

Gadis itu meringis sesaat ketika merasakan sakit yang amat sangat disekujur tubuhnya, sesaat kemudian dia kemudian kembali tersenyum. Tangannya membalas genggaman Sasuke, "Aku selalu bersamamu, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Lihat aku, Sakura. Buka matamu! Bertahanlah, tetaplah bersamaku!" Kedua kelopak mata Sakura kembali terbuka ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Emeraldnya menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata Sasuke. Mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura tertawa pelan. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap gadis cantik itu dengan dahi berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu malah mentertawakannya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu untuk menenangkanku atau untuk menenangkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun?"

**End of Flashback**

Kedua mata Sasuke kembali terbuka. Wajah gadis itu masih berada dalam benaknya. Bagaimana Sakura meringis kesakitan, senyuman lemahnya dan kedua emerald yang menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. Sasuke masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Bahkan suara mobil yang direm mendadak. Suara bagian depan mobil itu yang menabrak tubuh Sakura dengan keras. Darah yang keluar dari tubuh si gadis, mengotori dress putih yang dikenakan Sakura malam itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. Dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum ketika bertemu dengannya. Tangan mungilnya yang sering membelai pipinya dan rambutnya. Suara gadis itu saat memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangatlah nyata. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memang menyedihkan. Gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan kembali. Namun dia masih belum bisa merelakannya. Dan sekarang, dia mendengar suara lembut gadis itu memanggil namanya.

"Aku disini, Sasuke-kun." Kedua mata Sasuke membulat. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap tubuh seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang dirindukan Sasuke selama ini.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke sedang tidak bermimpi, 'kan? Dia melihat gadis itu berdiri dihadapannya, dengan senyuman manis yang selalu terukir diwajah cantiknya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan posisi Sasuke yang sedang terduduk.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang ada disini." Ujar Sakura, tangannya berusaha untuk menggapai wajah Sasuke, namun gagal. Tangan gadis itu menembus kepala Sasuke. Gadis itu—trasparan.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Dia sadar bahwa sekarang, dirinya dan Sasuke sudah berada dialam yang berbeda. Kenyataan itu menohok hatinya. Membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Sebuah lubang besar dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kupunya saat ini, agar aku bisa menyentuhmu lagi, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menatap wajah Sakura. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengingat setiap detail dari wajah cantiknya dan mengingatnya, sebelum gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kini, Sasuke mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Dia bisa menyentuh Sakura. Kulit gadis itu terasa sangat dingin. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat kaget.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu memberikan segalanya, Sakura. Aku bisa menyentuhmu." Sakura terdiam sesaat, namun lama-kelamaan dia tersenyum.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura perlahan-lahan. Ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Sakura dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke menutup jarak antara mereka dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Ciuman itu lembut, sangat lembut. Tidak ada kesan menuntut didalamnya. Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah ungkapan rasa rindu yang mendalam dalam hati keduanya.

Sasuke memisahkan diri dari Sakura. Dia melihat wajah gadis itu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Tubuh Sakura kini kembali menjadi transparan. Namun Sasuke masih bisa merasakan sentuhan gadis itu pada pipinya.

"Wait for me, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Sasuke.

"Always, Sasuke-kun."

Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home  
_**Wait for me.**_

~Owari~

Gaje, abal? Bah, susah banget nulis beginian. Kalo kurang feelnya maaf ya. Omong-omong, sambil nulis author ngedengerin lagu yang judulnya Unchained Melody. Lagu jadul emang, tapi enak. So, review please?


End file.
